


Fall from Grace

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Mayday Parker [17]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Sad, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: May suffers the greatest failure of all, the death that was her fault.
Relationships: Felicity Hardy/May "Mayday" Parker
Series: Mayday Parker [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts), [Lesbianwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianwitch/gifts).



The metallic tentacle slammed her into the church wall viciously, a grunt of effort forcing itself from May's lips as her hand reached out desperately, praying that maybe she'd reach Felicity in time.

Maybe...

May quickly lashed out, her fist striking Ock in the jaw which caused the older woman to stumble. The metal claw holding the blonde above the pit down to the church below opening which released Felicity in almost slow motion, May struck out again, forcing Ock to the ground before diving down.

Time slowed greatly as a hand reached out, a single long web firing in slow motion towards the falling teen. The web extended and morphed into a metaphorical hand, an extension of herself. The girl's reflection seen in the glass eye of her mask, falling through the home of God... Almost like an angel falling from grace.

 _Stay away from her. You'll only hurt her._ Those words from Felicity's mother echoed in her mind, almost a haunting voice that taunted her and forced doubt into her soul. May quickly shot a web at the balcony and tightened, the web sticking to Felicity and tightening like a vicious chord.

The impact was somewhat silent as the church bell began ringing loudly, the sound deafening the sound of Felicity's spine. May quickly tied both webs together and dropped down softly, pulling her mask off as soon as she straightened. The cloth mask fell from her hand as she stared wide-eyed at the body, grabbing a piece of broken glass from the window, she cut the web quickly and gathered the prone form in her arms.

No sound or movement save for the head lolling involuntarily back, the only sound that filled the night was May's loud cry of anguish as her mind slowly processed what she has done.

She could stop superpowered people, mad scientists, murderous revenge seekers, but never a god. That was one being she could never stop... Even if she tried.


End file.
